Ein Geschenk Für Dich
by Freudin
Summary: Era el día perfecto, menos para cierto chico. solo ,aburrido y sin su amado en casa ese día, parecía ser el fin del mundo. a menos que... (Riren. No se guíen por la foto de portada, esto es puro porno!)


**Hola tú! Gracias por hacer click en este Fanfic! Esto es principalmente un regalo de cumpleaños para mi Senpai (Tu cumpleaños fue hace más de un mes, lo siento Senpai ; ;) Y un poco de porno en lo cual estuve pensando, y que después de ver The Switch se concretó más (Si eres de Chile, te lo recomiendo, Amen a la Yume tanto como yo) y pues, bueno, también casi nadie conoce a Ererin, y weón yo amo a Ererin (tengo una especie de Ginemimetofilia** **—Véase en Google—** **) Bien, eso, disfruta el porno (En especial tú, senpai que ya te conozco ¬u¬) Deja review, la weá que sea, y blah, blah,blah.**

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: Eren Cochinón, PWP de calidad dudosa, OOC, mucho OOC. Travestis. Cabeza de coco/Armin.**_

 _Drag Queen: Artista o cantante masculino que actúa vestido con atuendos propios de mujer (peluca, zapatos de plataforma, etc.) y exhibe, maneras exageradamente femeninas. También es conocido como reinota o transformista._

(◡‿◡✿)

Era un día hermoso.

Un cielo despejado, ni una sola nube jodiéndole la existencia. El sol en su máximo punto de plenitud.

Un día hermoso, ¿no?, las aves cantaban suavemente, la brisa mecía suavemente las hojas de los árboles de primavera, las flores llenaban de vivos colores las plazas y parques, llenándolas de un suave y delicado aroma, una buena época para los floristas.

Bueno, no para él.

Encerrado en su habitación, día domingo, sin su pareja en casa, era (lejos) lo peor que podría pasarle a un chico de su edad.

—Ugh…—Se quejó— A pesar de que dijo que no tardaría…

Se suponía, su amadísima pareja estaba en su trabajo, era un "emergencia" ( _Emergencia mis pelotas,_ pensó el adolescente, _nadie, absolutamente NADIE trabaja un día domingo, los domingos son de flojera, para estar en pijama todo el día y acurrucarse en el sillón)_

Le habían llamado cerca de las 9:00 de la mañana. _"¿Seguro que no hay nadie más que pueda…? Entiendo, entiendo…"_ había dicho Levi _, "Lo siento Eren, debo irme, estaré aquí lo más pronto posible"_ y sin más, se apresuró a arreglarse dejando a un medio dormido (y enojado) castaño.

 _Puto Levi, puto su jefazo, puta su asistente también, no, no les deseo el mal, pero ojalá los atropelle un tren, o un Tiranosaurio Rex los aplaste. Hmph._

 _Respira, Eren, Respira_. ¡Era más fácil pensarlo a hacerlo!, además, había comprado todas ésas cosas para hacerle feliz, ¿Quién le devolvería el dinero y la —poca y lastimada— masculinidad?, ¿Huh?, ¿¡Huh!?, ¿¡Quién!?, ¡Nadie!, ¡Nadie lo haría!

Aunque le diera cien o mil vueltas al asunto, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

Toda la culpa era de Armin.

(◡‿◡✿)

Todo comenzó ese viernes, que por muy extraño, ya qué era primavera, estaba lloviendo.

—Armin, necesito un consejo…—Comenzó a hablar el castaño, luego de que se refugiase de la lluvia con su amigo en una cafetería cercana a la universidad.

El rubio lo miró extrañado. Eren era impulsivo, era raro que le pidiera algún consejo o algo por el estilo, tenía que ser algo de suma importancia.

—¿De qué se trata Eren?

—Bueno, verás, ¿Cómo te lo explico…?

—Solo dilo, no te juzgaré— Dijo tratando de aliviar la preocupación de su amigo— pero si mataste a alguien, déjame decirte que no te ayudare a esconder el cadáver, mucho menos a no decirle nada a lo policía, ya sabes que es un crimen penado por la ley y no me arriesgaré a que me tomen como cómplice, ya sabes puedo perder mi beca y mi historial como Armin Arlet sería ensuciado por tu culpa y—

—¡No he matado a nadie! —Gritó el castaño, interrumpiendo a su amigo, y atrayendo las miradas de la gente— es que Levi y yo estamos de aniversario este domingo—Continuó más calmado y en un susurro algo avergonzado— ¿Qué crees que podría darle? Cumplimos 3 años Armin, es algo importante, ¿sabes?

—Pues...

El rubio se acercó a su amigo, susurrándole algo al oído.

—¡¿Qué?!

Eren gritó haciendo que la gente que (hace bastante rato) los observaba comenzaran a cuchichear como cuándo todo el barrio se entera de un chisme de la vecina de la esquina, si, esa misma la del vestido verde chillón y el maquillaje corrido, la que parece toda una puta barata, y que anda siempre con un hombre diferente, la que tiene un hijo pequeño, que siempre está pidiendo limosna en algún callejón, posiblemente se prostituye por comida el pobre infante y—

 _ **No nos salgamos del tema.**_

Al oír esas palabras, las mejillas de un muy apenado Eren se tiñeron de carmín.

—No grites Eren, la gente nos mira raro…— _no quiero ni saber de qué hablan tanto…_ pensó el cabeza de coco— y es solo una idea. Y creo que te vendría bien, no sé por qué te alteras, lo has hecho antes, ¿Recuerdas a Ererin?

El castaño lo miró estupefacto, con el rostro aún ruborizado.

—Armin, has sido mi amigo desde ese día que te defendí de esos bravucones en primaria…—Hizo una pausa—Pero no pensé que me dirías algo así, además, Ererin nació de una loca idea de Reiner, no me jodas…

El castaño aún no se lo creía, bueno sí, sí que lo hacía, pero no pensaba que Armin lo sugiriese, podría esperarlo del pony salvaje y alocado de Jean, pero su cabecita de coco, ay, eso sí que le dolió.

Ambos guardaron silencio, el rubio pensando en alguna otra idea que no afectara la "integridad" de su castaño amigo, y Eren, bueno… él estaba digiriendo las palabras de su amigo.

" _Te verías bien en un vestido"_

—Estúpido Armin…

Al final, se resignó en pensar alguna otra cosa y tomó—no sin mucha vergüenza, las miradas extrañas de la gente, y su masculinidad yéndose por el caño—la _sugerencia_ de su rubio amigo.

¿Qué podría perder? Aparte de su orgullo, claro.

—Está bien, tú ganas.

El rubio solo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

(◡‿◡✿)

—Ugh…

Comenzó a rodar de un lado de la cama hacia el otro, había ordenado toda la casa de arriba abajo, cocinado, alimentado a su gato y demás. Todo en un tiempo récord de 3 horas, aun cuando estaba viendo la telenovela que pasaban a las 2, inmediatamente después de las noticias.

Si, porqué Eren veía telenovelas, y no era su culpa —en gran parte si—, era solo que cuando visitaba a su madre, siempre lo obligaba a verlas con él, y bueno, ¿Quién podría negarle algo a su madre?, esa mujer era una dulzura.

Dejando de lado ese tema, lo que más abrumaba a Eren, aparte de él _"¿Que hago ahora?"_ que resonaba sin cesar en su mente, era el ponerse el tan _desagradable_ vestido.

Luego de darse una larga ducha —solo para darse el gusto de alargar más el tiempo— se vistió, no sin poca vergüenza y el pesar de su poca virilidad yéndose por el caño.

Se miró al espejo algo nervioso.

No se veía mal, Armin tenía razón.

El conjunto de Ererin que Hanji consiguió para él, —pues él no se atrevería ni aunque le pagaran un millón de dólares, a entrar a comprar ropa de mujer, porque no se vería muy lindo el que llegase y dijese, " _Hola, busco un vestido más o menos de mi talla, es para poder impresionar a mi novio, llevamos ya 3 años, oh, como pasa el tiempo, si, verá lo quiero de un color muy mariposón, y que sea fácil de desgarrar, a mi amado le encanta desgarrar la ropa, no sabe cuántas camisas me ha roto…"_ no, claro que no se vería bien— Era muy lindo, constaba de una delgada tira de tela rosa con volantes blancos que cubría su pecho y una faldita, algo corta, pues apostaba que si se agachaba se vería su ropa interior, lo más favorecido era su delgada figura, sus piernas se veían más largas de lo que ya eran gracias a las medias de color blanco.

Se sentía más mariposón que Jean y Marco cuándo estaban en una cita.

Pero bueno, todo sea por Levi.

Además, no era la primera vez que usaba ropas femeninas.

Oh, que hermosa época...

Aún recordaba la primera vez que se travistió, solo lo había hecho por curiosidad, y claro, no lo había hecho solo, Armin estaba con él.

Ambos se escabulleron a la habitación de los padres de Eren, sacaron la ropa de su madre y comenzaron a jugar dejando un regadero de ropa.

Su madre al encontrarlos con la habitación hecha un revoltijo, les prohibió comer galletas, que para un niño de 7 años, era equivalente al apocalipsis.

¡Bueno, pero eran niños!, y eso había sido hace ya casi 13 años atrás.

La primera vez que lo hizo por gusto y no por curiosidad, fue cuándo Reiner le había invitado a un bar LGTB, también le ofreció si quería un trabajo como Drag Queen*, el aceptó solo porque necesitaba el dinero, claro, no había otra razón, no es como si le hubiese gustado llevar puesta toda esa ropa con volantes y colores femeninos, él era todo un hombre, por su puesto.

Ahora lo hacía con otros motivos.

De repente, se imaginó que Levi entraba por la puerta delantera en ese mismo instante, posiblemente cansado, el pobre había estado trabajando toda la mañana.

Eren estaría en la entrada, sentado en el suelo mirándole con las mejillas levemente rojas.

—¿Qué…?

—Has estado toda la mañana afuera, hoy es un día importante, así que he pensado en una manera de animarte— Con el rubor cubriéndole las orejas y mejillas, se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas subiendo la corta falda con sus manos sudorosas por el nerviosismo dejando a la vista de Levi la linda ropa interior color rosa pastel (cortesía de Hanji, al igual que la ropa)

Esa imagen tan indecente e inocente se le hizo muy adorable al pelinegro, antes de llegar había pensado en tomar una ducha y dormir toda la tarde, jamás se imaginó la sorpresa que le tenía preparada el menor, sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre él sin darle tiempo de escapar.

—¿Levi…?

El mayor no le respondió, estaba dispuesto a tomar a Eren ahí mismo, en la entrada de la casa.

—Eren.

Sin decir más comenzó a besarlo, no fue un beso tierno, fue un beso salvaje y necesitado, a Levi no le importó si el castaño le seguía el ritmo o no, solo tenía algo en mente, y eso era cogérselo de cualquier forma, de todos modos, el mismo Eren se ofreció, ¿no? Entonces que se aguantara.

Dibujó un camino con su lengua desde los labios del menor hasta su cuello, dónde comenzó a dejar lamidas y mordiscos que dejarían marcas que tardarías días en desaparecer, con una mano comenzó a frotar bajo la pequeña falda su entrepierna, suavemente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

—A-Ahhh, no se vale, e-estás jugando sucio…

Levi simplemente soltó una pequeña risita.

—¿Huh?, pero si es lo que más te gusta, ¿No Eren? —comentó apretando el pene ya húmedo y caliente del menor por sobre la ropa interior femenina—Que indecente eres, apenas y te he tocado y ya estás así, ¿No te da vergüenza? —Lamió su oreja con la punta de la lengua—¿O acaso te excito estar vestido así?

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de una lamida al pensar en cosas tan indecorosas.

 _MIERDA_

Se había excitado de solo imaginar a Levi haciéndole esas cosas al llegar a casa.

 _¿Y AHORA QUE HAGO?_

Frotó sus rodillas con nerviosismo, al hacerlo su semi-erecto pene fue deliciosamente acariciado por sus muslos, lo cual le hizo soltar un jadeo necesitado.

—Mhn…

Se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo, tenía una expresión tan morbosa, las mejillas coloreadas de rojo, las cejas arqueadas hacia arriba en un expresión de pura suplica.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó en la suave alfombra del suelo con las piernas abiertas.

Podía ver su miembro perfectamente sin levantar la falda, se estaba irguiendo formando un bulto muy notable en la ropa interior rosa pastel y la rosada glande sobresaliendo de esta.

—Ugh, no puedo dejarlo así, ¿verdad…?

Desviando la mirada del espejo, su fiel mano derecha hizo un recorrido suave y delicado desde su pecho hasta su pene, comenzó a frotarlo suavemente por encima de la ropa interior, dejando escapar sonidos ahogados.

—Ahh, ¡ngh!

Era un completo pervertido, se estaba masturbando frente a un espejo y con ropas femeninas, podía oír la voz de Levi burlándose de él por eso.

Ahora usando las dos manos para masturbarse, con una acariciaba su glande y con la otra todo el falo, usando distintas presiones para ver cuál le gustaba más.

Sus manos se deslizaban con facilidad gracias al pre-semen, y se movían cada vez más rápido, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba una dosis de dolor.

Una mano se deslizo hasta su pecho, subiendo hacía sus pezones, tirándolos y apretándolos a su gusto mientras su mano no dejaba de darse placer.

Aún no era suficiente.

La mano que se encargaba de masturbarlo, bajo hacía su entrada, acariciándola apenas presionando muy levemente, introdujo el dedo medio con algo de dificultad, al hacerlo soltó un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción, comenzó a moverlo al mismo compás que su mano derecha que usaba para jalar de sus abusados pezones.

Volteó la vista al espejo, era un maldito pervertido, perfectamente pudo haberlo hecho lejos de ese lugar, pudo haberse ido al baño, ¡pero no!, tenía que hacerlo ahí frente al espejo.

Su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, hasta las orejas, y sus ojos llorosos debido al placer, mantenía su boca entreabierta dejando escapar toda clase de sonidos húmedos y un pequeño rastro de saliva.

Sin poder evitarlo bajo la vista hacia su pequeño amigo que estaba más duro que el suelo (probablemente de manera literal), y 2 de sus dedos (no se dio cuenta en el momento en que añadió otro más) en su ano.

Era una imagen completamente indecente, que le cohibía, sentirse lleno, al mismo tiempo que llevaba puesto ropa femenina le nublaba los sentidos, lo mareaba.

Movía sus dedos con maestría, buscando su próstata, no era la primera y no sería la última vez que lo haría, pero eso solo lo sabía él, ni siquiera Levi sabía ese pequeño y sucio secreto.

Solo usaba sus dedos cuando Levi tenía viajes de negocios muy largos, o cuándo estaba demasiado cachondo como para insinuársele, porque si lo hacía se comportaría como una gata en celo, que no era muy diferente a como se comportaba en esos momentos.

—¡A-Ahh!, ¡Oh dios! ¡Mnghh!

Había alcanzado su punto más sensible, frotaba sus dedos contra ese pequeño montículo de nervios en su interior, intercalándolo con pequeñas y cortas embestidas.

—¡AHH!, ¡NGH!, ¡AHH!

Se había vuelto loco de placer, estaba tan cerca del tan deseado orgasmo, lo sentía cerca, al igual que él sonido de pasos en algún lugar cercano. _De seguro es algún vecino._ Se dijo a sí mismo sin dejar de frotar sus dedos contra su próstata, y claro, de gemir.

Soltó un grito agudo, al momento de correrse, al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se abría, dejando ver a un muy confuso Levi.

Eren se levantó en su sopor post-orgásmico, con las piernas temblándole, el abdomen y la falda rosa cubiertas de su propio semen.

—B-Bienvenido a casa, Levi…

El mencionado simplemente le quedó mirando cada vez más confundido, mientras entraba en la habitación, sacándose el saco y desabrochándose la corbata.

—¿Qué deseas primero..?, ¿Un baño?, ¿Comer? o…— levantó la pequeña falda rosa, mostrando esta vez una desacomodada ropa interior femenina rosa pastel, con rastros de semen—¿ a mi…?

Esta vez sí que Levi reaccionó, en una fracción de segundos, su rostro siempre serio, paso desde el desconcierto hasta una semi-sonrisa apenas notable, la podrías ver si tienes un microscopio, o si eres Eren.

—¿Oh?, ¿Y a que debo tan linda propuesta?

Por supuesto que lo sabía, Levi no era un idiota olvidadizo, solo que quería oírlo del castaño.

—Porque, hoy cumplimos tres años juntos, y me he vestido así solo para complacerte, pensé que la idea te gustaría, ¿No te gusta…? —preguntó Eren haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Claro que si me gusta, tonto—Miró hacia la alfombra salpicada de un "líquido sospechoso" —Pero…Creo que a ti te gustó más la idea, ¿No?

—¿Huh..? —Siguió la mirada de Levi, hasta la alfombra, al momento de hacerlo su rostro se tiño de rojo—¡Ah! Lamento haberlo hecho sin ti, pero estaba aburrido y ya sabes como es mi imagina-

Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, ahora Levi sabría su oscuro secreto.

Levi solo se limitó a mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—Siéntate en la cama Eren

Ahora el confundido era Eren.

—Ahora, vamos a jugar un poco. Has sido muy malo, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esas cosas sin mi permiso, y sin esperarme? Te voy a castigar Eren.

El menor tembló de pies a cabeza, temía por él y por su trasero.

—apóyate en tus codos y rodillas.

Así lo hizo Eren, con la espalda bien arqueada, y el trasero en alto, a la vista de Levi.

Era una hermosa vista, Eren en 4 con el trasero bien levantado y enfundado en esas lindas bragas rosas.

No es que tuviera algún fetiche raro con travestis o algo parecido, no claro que no, pero si hablamos de Eren, era otro tema…

Además, él se había ofrecido en bandeja de plata, ¿Quién se resistiría a esa carita suplicante mostrando con gusto su ropa interior?

Sin poder resistirse, se acercó a su trasero dándole una mordida, dejando la prenda ligeramente húmeda.

—Hah, Levi…

Su recompensa fue un lascivo jadeo por parte de Eren, dios, nunca se cansaría de oír esa voz suplicante gimiendo su nombre, y rogándole por más.

Removió la ropa interior lentamente, disfrutando del contacto de sus manos con el esponjoso y suave trasero del castaño.

Al fin, ningún molesto trozo de tela separaba su mirada de ese lindo culo. Lo masajeó y mordió un par de veces más antes de separarlo y poder observar en todo su esplendor la rosada entrada del menor.

Sintió su boca llenarse de saliva, y su erección punzar.

Comenzó con lamidas lentas y experimentales, ganándose hermoso jadeos y pequeños gemidos por parte de Eren.

—¡Ah!, ¡No!, ¡Mghh!

Cuando el lugar al fin estuvo bastante lubricado, Levi se atrevió a introducir su lengua en el estrecho agujero.

—¡Levi!, ¡Ahhh!, ¡D-Detente! —Le suplicó Eren al sentir como aquella cosa viscosa y resbaladiza se abría paso dentro de él.

Levi comenzó a dar pequeñas embestidas con su lengua, disfrutando de ese anillo de músculos contrayéndose cada vez que hacia contacto con ella.

Eren por su parte, estaba en la gloria. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a mover las caderas tratando de hacer ese delicioso contacto más errático, con la boca abierta y la saliva escurriéndose por su barbilla.

—¿Ves? No es tan malo ahora, ¿Verdad?

Comentó Levi frotando el lugar lamido con su pulgar. Su lengua volvió a abusar de la zona luego de pronunciar esas palabras, una de sus manos se coló entre las piernas del castaño y comenzó a frotar su palpitante erección, encargándose especialmente de la glande, aprisionándola entre el pulgar y el índice, estimulándola con movimientos circulares y de vez en cuándo dándole un pequeño apretón.

—¡Hngah!, ¡Levi!

Eren era un amasijo de gemidos y jadeos de placer, sus ojos estaban llorosos, preso del excitante momento que vivía.

Ayudando a Levi con sus dos manos, separó sus nalgas para que pudiese tener mejor acceso a su ano. Este sin pensarlo mucho introdujo dos de sus dedos, de todos modos, Eren estaba bastante lubricado.

—¡Hyah!, ¡A-Ahhh!

Levi había rozado su próstata, muy levemente, y por solo unos segundos, pero solo eso le basto para ver las estrellas.

Movía sus caderas de manera errática, queriendo que los dedos de su amado rozaran otra vez ese punto sensible en su interior que le hacía tocar el cielo.

Levi apenas se esforzaba, solo dejaba sus dedos dentro de Eren y se dedicó a observar como el castaño movía sus caderas con necesidad.

Esa imagen se le hizo bastante linda, aún recordaba cuando Eren era demasiado tímido y vergonzoso como para siquiera pedir sexo, bueno, aún lo era, el hecho que los llevo a esta extraña situación fue porque el castaño estaba cachondo y se masturbó ahí mismo, ni siquiera en el baño, ahí mismo y frente al espejo, y ahora…

Eren era como un animal en celo buscando atención.

Oh, pero claro, él se la daría, _con gusto._

—Levi…

La voz del castaño lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Bueno, Uhm…

Eren estaba temblando.

Se apartó de Levi logrando que los dedos abandonaras su interior, al hacerlo soltó un pequeño quejido. Volteó para mirarlo a los ojos, lo besó suavemente, con timidez, como si fuese la primera vez, y se recostó en la cama con las piernas semi-abiertas, invitando a su amado a entrar en él.

—Te necesito dentro…

Le susurró Eren con la voz encogida, con temor y vergüenza, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

Levi por su parte, solo le besó el cuello y separó sus muslos, introduciéndose lentamente dentro de él.

—¡Ahhh…!

Eren soltó un gemido al sentirse la repentina intromisión, temblando en los brazos de su pareja, mientras este repartía besos por su rostro y cuello.

Comenzó con embestidas suaves, sin ninguna prisa, disfrutándose mutuamente sumidos en el calor del momento.

Eren escondía su rostro en el cuello de Levi, acallando sus propios suspiros y jadeos de placer.

Le gustaba sentir a Levi deslizándose dentro de él, haciéndolo con cuidado, a veces diciéndole lindas palabras al oído.

A Levi le gustaba observar a Eren, sus reacciones siempre eras las mismas, pero él nunca se cansaría de observarlo, en especial a esos bellos ojos que poseía, podía observarlos toda una vida y jamás aburrirse.

Levi no sabía que mirar.

¿Mirar el rostro de Eren, o el lugar dónde estaban conectados? he ahí el dilema.

Por lo cual decidió pasear su mirada por ambos lugares.

Eren por su parte se sentía bien, le gustaba la simple sensación de tener a su amado en su interior, y por supuesto, solo podría sentir aquello con Levi.

A pesar de lo bien que se sentía, no era suficiente, quería que Levi tocara ese lugar que le hacía ver el cielo.

—Levi, ngh, por favor…

El mencionado no esperó un segundo más y comenzó a arremeter con más fuerza en su interior, tocando su punto más sensible.

—¡Ahh!, ¡AHH!

Eren estaba cerca del orgasmo, Levi podía sentirlo juzgando la manera en la cual su interior se contraía exquisita y casi dolorosamente aprisionando su miembro en esa cavidad tan cálida.

—¡AHH!, ¡HYAH!

Unas cuantas embestidas, fuertes y precisas en su próstata y el castaño se corrió ensuciando aún más la falda rosa y parte de su abdomen.

Unas embestidas más y Levi le siguió, llenando su interior de aquel líquido viscoso y pegajoso.

Luego de salir de su interior y de ayudar a Eren a limpiarse, decidieron entrar en la cama, abrazándose el uno al otro, disfrutando el sonido de los latidos de su pareja, haciéndole saber que estaba justo ahí, y que no irían a ninguna otra parte, que permanecerían juntos, el tiempo que pudieran, toda una vida, mejor, pensó Levi. Porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir, se había enamorado de ese mocoso, desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez en aquel bar al cual Sr. Cejas (mejor conocido como Erwin) le había invitado para su cumpleaños, fue el peor cumpleaños de todos, porque Hanji se había embriagado y había golpeado a un par de guardias, exigiendo travestis que se mostrasen más "reveladores", y no a un montón de travestis vistiendo como señoras maduras del siglo XVIII.

Nada de eso importaba, en el fondo, y muy secretamente, les agradecía el haberlo llevado a ese bar, gracias a eso pudo conocer a su amado niño de ojos hermosos, y eso no tenía precio.

(◡‿◡✿)

 **(Para todo lo demás existe mastercard)**

 **(¿)**

 **Lo sé, ese final estuvo horrible, but who cares?**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado el porno, porque es más fácil de leer que de escribir ; ; (A los que escriben One-shots bien pornosos y sexys, ¡Ustedes son una bendición para este mundo! *corazón guei*)**

 **Jaja, Mi senpai pidio Kinky Shit, y yo soy mala con eso, Anyway, espero te haya gustado! :D**

 **No sé lo que escribí al final, Jaja, son las 3:39 A.m.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
